How To Get Your Boyfriend To Stop Playing WOW
by RoseRiku
Summary: For AkuRoku Day 2010. Axel's horny as hell, but Roxas won't give Axel a measly thirty minutes of his time because he's in the middle of a raid. Looks like Axel's gotta get creative. Drabble.


**Happy AkuRoku Day everyone! The story I wrote for AkuRoku Day LAST year (Ring Pops) STILL is getting hits, reviews, and favorites frequently! I'm so proud of it, that even though I didn't think I'd have time to write a oneshot for this year, I'm MAKING time DAMMIT. Plus, I mean, AkuRoku is my OTP. I have to celebrate. Even though I have work. Meh.**

**So, speaking of work. The idea of the story came to me while I was dusting off the dusty packs of World of Warcraft trading cards (I work in a trading card store). I thought, "Well, WOW is so damn popular, no one wants to get off their computer to go BUY the cards…" Then I went on a tangent in my head, and lo and behold, I gave birth to this crap. XD I also blame all the Jeffree Star I've been listening to. :D**

**DISLCAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or World of Warcraft. Disney, Square Enix, and Blizzard are the lucky bastards here. Although, Kingdom Hearts most certainly does own my soul. (:**

**Enjoy this little drabble. And please, please review.**

**

* * *

**

**How To Get Your Boyfriend To Stop Playing WOW.**

**-xxx-**

**Axel's POV**

August thirteenth. A Friday. I hated Fridays. While to most people, Fridays were wonderful - filled with pay checks, end of the week parties, thoughts of sleeping in and relaxing - I only could think of one thing when I thought of Fridays.

"My guild has a serious raid today, as usual, so don't bug me," said my boyfriend of five years the second he walked in the door, home from work.

A groan escaped me.

I responded sarcastically, "Well hello to you too, my darling! How sweet of you to ask, thanks. I had a _wonderful_ day!"

Roxas rolled his eyes as he found his usual spot at the computer desk, booting up the PC. I watched in silent horror.

You see, a couple months ago, Roxas's brother Sora had forced my Roxy into this fantasy world that he's fallen so much in love with. At first, Roxas couldn't fathom the thought of being one of those gamers who waste their lives slaying orcs… or whatever the hell it is they do. But with Sora's whines and pleas, Blondie couldn't say no to his brother. Thus, the addiction started - and our sex life ended.

He hasn't spent a _minute_ away from the damn thing. We can't even have a damn _quickie_.

Anyway… Fridays? They were the worst. At least on weeknights he'd come to bed with me. Fridays… he didn't bother to _sleep_. Because of course, Friday night was his guild's raid night.

But _this_ Friday… this Friday was the worst.

Because I was _exceptionally _horny.

I winced as I saw Roxas excitedly sign in and send hurried greetings to his little online buddies.

"If I find out you're flirting with anyone on there, you're so dead," I threatened, walking over to his side.

My boyfriend sighed dramatically. "Don't worry, Axe. I'm not _flirting_ with anyone. Now go watch TV or something, I'm bad at multitasking and I can't talk and do a raid at the same time!"

"Sure you can!" I encouraged, aware I was getting on his nerves.

He sounded irritated as he whined, "No! I can't. Just… don't bug me right now."

I would have been hurt, but he just sounded so cute when he was flustered like a little boy. Deciding to play the nuisance, I moved behind him and slid my arms over his shoulders and down his chest. My lips made contact with his neck where I began to caress his bare skin with my mouth.

Fragile hands shoved my face away. "Ah! Axel, cut it out!"

I pouted. Clearly, it was going to be a challenge prying this man from his game.

"Do you not _love_ me anymore?" I asked him melodramatically as I shoved my face between his and the computer.

My boyfriend groaned and rolled his eyes in anger. "Axel. Don't be stupid. I love you. But I _won_'_t_ like you if you don't let me focus. I do this _every_ Friday night. Why are you being so annoying _tonight_?" Hands shoved me away again.

"Because you're too stupid to realize you could be doing _me _every Friday night! I had to point it out to you _eventually_," I said with a smirk.

The comment got a little snort out of Roxas, but he began clicking and typing away furiously. Ruining my progress.

"Roxyyy…" I cooed, "Just spare half a freaking hour to your loving, sexy, amazing, adorable, funny, outstanding, all-around-perfect boyfriend who needs you right now!"

No reply.

After a few more seconds of no reply, the sound of clicking and typing was even more annoying than it usually was. I tried not to grimace when I added sweetly, "Please, Baby?"

"Uh…" Roxas replied sounding contemplative… or… maybe just like he was trying to figure out all the stuff I just said. "No," he answered finally.

Damn it.

I decided I'd try for the direct approach.

I pulled a chair up next to my Roxy, to innocently watch him play his little game.

…Yeah, right.

As if I was actually interested, I'd ask him what kind of spell he just used or what kind of creature he was fighting and he'd reply and go into detail with excitement.

I got bored fast and decided to make my move.

Casually, while still staring at his screen, I snaked my hand to rest on his thigh. He didn't flinch or swat it away, so I proceeded to step two.

I started running my fingertips along the material of his pants. Up and down his leg a few times. He was still absorbed in WOW, but he at least let me do as I pleased.

Before long, I was onto step _three_. My hand stealthily traveled up towards the zipper on his pants where I immediately started kneading him gently. He let out an abrupt yelp at the contact before removing one of his hands from the keyboard for once, long enough to grab my exploring one, and move it away from his crotch.

"Axel. Cut it out. Seriously," Roxas huffed.

"…Fine," I moped.

But I had an idea.

It was time for the ultimate plan.

The secret weapon.

He would _never_ be able to resist.

I ran to the bedroom and shut the door.

**-xxx-**

**Roxas's POV**

It's Friday. The one night I _really_ want Axel to leave me alone. And what the hell does he do? _Annoys the shit out of me. _

I hissed out loud as I realized I was dealt a great deal of damage by the boss my guild-mates and I were in the middle of battling.

I hoped, personally, that Axel would stay in our room and sulk for a while. Or jack off. Whatever the hell it was he so hurriedly ran in there to do. I loved him and all, but I just needed my space while I was raiding.

"Noo!" I shouted out loud, thinking I was about to die, but luckily one of my comrades healed me. Phew.

I heard rustling from our room. God, he probably was jacking off. What an idiot.

I lost myself in the game for a while, maybe twenty minutes or so - typing to my friends, defeating foes, happily gaining experience - before I heard my pain in the ass of a boyfriend exit the room. I sighed, not bothering to look at him.

Sure enough, I felt his presence approach me. He was going to probably try and molest me again. He could be stubborn. But he'd get the picture after I reject him a zillion more times, I was positive.

Unfortunately for me, when I felt his hand cup my face, I realized his hand…

was clad in a leather glove.

Ah fuck.

He turned my face towards him, and I swear I could have had a nosebleed. Or a heart attack. Or spontaneous combustion. Or a hernia. Or a mental breakdown. Or started hemorrhaging violently until I passed out dead.

"I'm gonna ask you _one_ more time, Roxy," Axel literally _purred_, the bastard. "Can you spend thirty measly minutes with your boyfriend?" Leather covered fingers caressed my cheek.

I hated him.

I couldn't stop staring. The fiery red head wore black, heeled, leather zip up boots that went past his knee. They were over a pair of black fishnet tights that clung perfectly to his legs.

If that wasn't enough to make me drool, he also was wearing a tight red leather mini-skirt that hardly even covered him. I couldn't imagine how he could even _move_ in that death trap.

And just above the low rising devil skirt was a black fishnet tank with nothing under it. I could see all of the pale skin on his torso and it made me bite down on my lip.

Besides that, he was wearing elbow length black leather gloves that completed his little… outfit.

But what got me most of all, and he damn well knew it to, was the fact that he was wearing a thick coating of red lipstick on his already lethal lips. The shade perfectly matched his hair and his skirt and went well with his emerald green eyes, making them pop.

By this point, I was way past drooling. I was _salivating_.

He'd only worn the whole get-up a couple times before, the first was on my third birthday that we were a couple and I couldn't stop laughing at him. I told him I wasn't, in any way, into that crap.

He certainly changed my mine.

I just _loved _how messy lipstick could be. Memories of how well it stained my skin _all over_ entered my mind. I remembered how it smeared all over Axel's mouth and chin and neck just from a _little_ bit of kissing. Didn't help that I was such a sucker for the color red, the same exact shade of Axel's gorgeous locks. No way I could say no after seeing him wearing the stuff, no _way_-

"I'll even be the bitch tonight," My boyfriend added, teasing with a little chuckle.

Oh _God_. Screw World of Warcraft.

"Uhmm, you know, uh, the raid's kind of boring tonight anyway, so, uh, I'll just get off for the night," I tried answering as coolly as possible and failed miserably.

My red head smirked, probably proud of himself. He spun my chair around to face him directly as he brought his hand to the back of my head, his fingers combing through my hair. He leaned down and pulled my head closer to his as he kissed me roughly, his tongue diving into my mouth. I moaned slightly at the sweet taste of him and his sticky lipstick.

As he kissed me deeper, he leaned more into me and the chair went rolling into the wall. He practically fell into my lap and we both burst into giggles.

Axel grinned wickedly at me, as he turned the computer off with the heel of one of his boots. "Come on…," he hummed as he stood up straight and grabbed both my hands to pull me up. "These clothes are getting a little uncomfortable, you need to help me take 'em off, Babe."

I felt my face heat up as he tugged me to my feet. His lipstick was already smeary and it made me swoon.

I chuckled, pushing him backwards towards our room. "Yes, I'll help you with that _immediately_."

**-xxx-**

**Axel's POV**

I exclaimed happily, "I've done it!"

"Done… what?" Roxas looked at me like I was deranged. He had himself propped up against his pillow, his body covered with our blanket. It was ten AM, and we'd been awake for a while, just too lazy to get out of bed on a Saturday morning.

"I've done what no woman in America has been able to do yet."

My boyfriend laughed, "Actually look attractive with smeared lipstick?"

"Ha. No." I grinned. "I figured out how to get my boyfriend to stop playing WOW."

Roxas rolled his eyes at me, and I leaned over and kissed him. I hoped I'd be lucky enough to be able to keep him away from the computer _all day_.

**-Fin-**

**

* * *

**

**So, that was my little AkuRoku drabble. Rather silly and pointless. People tend to do CROSSDRESSING!Roxas but I wanted to do CROSSDRESSING!Axel. Because I could just see him wearing something like that. :D**

**Comments, questions, complaints? Reviews of all flavors are appreciated. **

**Have a Happy AkuRoku Day!**

**xox Rose Riku (:**


End file.
